The present invention relates to convergent and divergent nozzles for gas turbine engines. In particular, the present invention relates to a divergent flap for a convergent and divergent nozzle.
Gas turbine engines employed for high-performance aircraft may employ an exhaust nozzle aft of a turbine. The exhaust nozzle may include a convergent section having a decreasing cross-sectional area in the direction of exhaust flow, and a divergent section having an increasing cross-sectional area in the direction of exhaust flow. Such a device is referred to as a convergent and divergent nozzle. The plane of minimum cross-sectional area along the exhaust flow path through the nozzle is called the throat. The nozzle geometry and throat area for some convergent and divergent nozzles may be varied to provide improved engine performance under a wide range of operating conditions. Variable geometry may be provided by a series of convergent flaps forming the convergent section and hinged to a series of divergent flaps forming the divergent section.
The divergent flaps in particular, are complex parts which may include a number of components such as castings and sheet metal assemblies. The divergent flap may also include cooling channels internal to the castings and sheet metal assemblies. Producing these various components and assembling them into a divergent flap such that the internal cooling channels align and are functional is a costly and time consuming task. A more economical method of manufacturing a divergent flap is desired.